


Medusa Isn't Evil

by moonsos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsos/pseuds/moonsos
Summary: Medusa isn't evil, she was just really insecure.orashton has burn scars over 76% percent of his body and luke just wants to be loved.





	Medusa Isn't Evil

Loneliness.  
A feeling so distinctive and almost purely metaphorical. The feeling Ashton has felt everyday of his life for the past seven years. It's as if he wasn't spending every weekend at a friend's house all those years ago, and it's as if they hadn't pretended he never existed after the incident on October 21st, 2012.

Because, sometimes he liked to open the window to his apartment in Manhattan, and it's kind of like every problem mellowed when his eyes gazed at the sky. The problems he was so unfortunately burdened with seem to disappear for just a minute. 

Loneliness is inevitable at some point in everyone's life, and Ashton knows the feeling better than anyone. Like when he casually talks to his plant, or maybe even his dog, Leo. It's something he wouldn't admit to.. but he has no one to admit it to anyways.

It's absolutely nobodies fault, everyone just finds him devastatingly terrifying. 

When he used to go to the local Whole Foods, everyone's eyes were locked onto him. No ones face ever showed curiosity, it was always fear and disgust. He'd pull his hood over his head and hide his face, desperately trying to tame his anxiety before it was too late.

Sometimes he could make out what they were saying about him, things along the line of, "What's wrong with him?", "Mommy, He looks funny!", and his least favorite so far, "Gross, who let that guy in our local grocery store?".  
It's things like this that make Ashton afraid, afraid to live a normal life, and afraid to try and socialize.  
He indeed has tried, he met a boy named Issac a few years ago, and after Issac brought Ashton back to his apartment, he started taking pictures of the scarred boy.  
He escaped the undoubtedly uncomfortable situation, he vowed to trust wisely, and to love lightly. That's why he has Leo, his German Shepherd. 

His story is one many have heard, and little care about. If Ashton was asked, he'd most definitely say it was the worst day of his life.  
On his mother's 35th birthday they decided to have a small little dinner for her at the house, just him and his father.  
His father didn't mean to leave the stove on, he didn't mean to set the house to flames. He truly didn't mean to burden his son with scares over 76% if his body. He for sure  didn't mean to burn his wife, and himself to death in the fire. 

The scars aren't even the worst part, it's the nightmares. The way his subconscious paints the flames so lifelike, it's ferocious.  
The flames reflect upon his golden skin, and he's ruined for life. Not even a friend to save him from himself, not even a family member to console his tears.  
That's why, he's ready for the next step. 

He's ready for a soulmate.  
His appointment with 'Malik SoulMate Inc.' is tomorrow and he's shaking with fear, excitement, and panic. He's ready, more than he ever has been before.  
"I'm ready, Leo." Ashton says, patting his best friend's head, giggling when the dog licked his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! my name is Hayley, my wattpad is 71guns and i'll be writing this book on ao3 and wattpad. I hope you enjoy this, thank you!


End file.
